Emergency vision devices for aiding pilots to see through vision-impairing smoke to maintain their visual access to critical information, such as that provided by an instrument panel and visual information available outside the cockpit to help pilots safely guide their aircrafts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,287; 5,318,250; 5,202,798; 5,947,415 and 6,460,804, all issued to Bertil Werjefelt.
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,804.